Anything Thieves Can Do, Spies Can Do Better
by Smurfy0001
Summary: Cammie Morgan ran away from her school and her loved ones. She's been gone for almost 3 weeks and is now in New York. She takes a risk one night and runs into Kat and her Crew. This is what happens, First Fanfic! NEW UPDATE!CHAPTER 16 UPDATE. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gallagher Girls. **_**I know don't we all wish we do though**

Cammie's POV

I was running for my life. Dramatic but true. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, to my friends I'm simply known as Cammie or Cam, to my mom I'm called Kiddo, my aunt calls me Squirt, Zach (My Blackthorne Boy who I left behind) calls me Gallagher Girl, and if we ever meet in the field call me Chameleon. I can blend in just about any environment.

I've run from all these people in my life and not just them my entire school. They'd probably send search teams looking for me. It's sort of a primary thing to do at my school if one of us goes missing. What else would a school for spies do when it happens? Did I forget to mention that, well it's true the people of Roseville, Virginia think that the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is just a school stuck-up, bratty, and straight up mean girls. Any time they see us outside of school we're given the Gallagher Glare. Don't ask me how it started it's just always been called that.

Anyways I ran away from them. The CIA is probably looking for me. But I'm known as one of the best pavement artist there is (That means I blend hence my codename). I'm being chased by an ancient terrorist organization called, the Circle of Cavan, Ioseph Cavan was the leader and founder of it. The CoC is responsible for the first attempt of assassination on Abraham Lincoln (the one you don't hear of) and many other assassinations. Ioseph was killed by the lovely founder of Gallagher Gillian Gallagher herself. After she killed him using his own sword (It hangs in the halls) she opened up a school for girls to learn the skills it takes to be a spy. There weren't many now but where did you think the CIA got most of their woman spies, seriously.

My dad, Matthew Morgan, went MIA about 7 years ago. After that my mom, Rachel Morgan formally Cameron, got the job which she still has as Headmistress of Gallagher. My dad was said to have been caught by the CoC, he had something they wanted and now they think that I have it. So I left, I couldn't put my family, friends, and school in-danger because of me, it had to be done. Worst part oh your gonna love this, Zach you remember him calls me Gallagher Girl, he's actually very sweet. He has dark brown hair which covers his beautiful bright emerald eyes. He's always been there for me but after this I'm not sure how much I trust him. That's because his mom is the leader of the CoC. The mother of the guy I'm in love with wants me captured and dead.

Oh. My. God. That's the first time I've ever said – well thought that I was in love with Zach. I guess I can't deny it I really do love him. Well I ran away from him. It was his idea but he wanted us to run away together. To get off that radar, well I've done that on my own and now I'm here in New York.

New York is perfect for a person like me, tons of people on the streets a day, I can hide in here for some time.

I've currently changed my appearance now. My once light brown hair is now black and my ever changing eyes are currently green. My outfit has gone from everyday wear to high on the fashion market. Living with Macey McHenry (Yes. THE Macey McHenry the Senators Daughter) was my roommate. Oh how I miss her, and Bex my best friend since seventh grade, and Liz the only person I know who can curse in over 14 languages yet when she messes up she chooses to just say 'Oopsie Daisy.' I wonder how my mom is. Or even if Mr. Solomon woke up yet. It's been almost 3 weeks since I last saw any of them and they've been hard but I realized that this is what the field will be like. Having to venture out on my own every now and then.

Anyways I was walking around New York and realized I needed a place to stay for the night. I looked around for any hotels and I literally couldn't find any. It's New York for Pete's sake there has to be one freaking hotel here. I have to do this. It's risky but I have to. I have to find a house for me to stay in. I looked around the houses that looked like someone was actually home. 139.82 feet away was an old brownstone house along the street. The lights were on and I saw movement. It was risky, I could've been putting these people lives' at stake. But it was important, if I slept on the street there was a more likely chance for the CoC to see me out there. And people in New York see this every day. Who's to say one of them would help me.

I made split-decision and started walking to the brownstone house. It looked about 3-stories tall with about 5 windows on top and 4 in the middle. The sides held none and I couldn't see the back. I made my observation in about 2 seconds maximum. I managed to make myself look like I was admiring the building as I made my way to the door. I was standing on the doorsteps about to ring the bell, knock the door or anything. I kept on thinking what would happen to these people would they be able to stand it. Can I seriously put them in trouble. I made a guess split-decision and knocked on the door. I waited just about 5 seconds (It was really 5.32 seconds – oh yeah like you care).

The door opened up to reveal a boy about my age, but you wouldn't know unless you were as skilled as me, he tall for his age which I said to be around 16 maybe 17 like me. He had light brown hair about as long as Zach's and light brown eyes to match. He was very cute or as Bex would say 'He's bloody gorgeous.' His face took one of confusion for a quick second before it vanished to an impassive mask. I could still see he was questioning my presence.

"Um Hi." I said gaining confidence. "Can I stay her for the night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God. I am so sorry for not updating. I've been trying to figure it out and I've had midterms this past week making it harder and other projects due. But that's all done. I'm gonna try more to update more frequently. Please review. I need help. It's my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does**

Chapter 2

Hale's POV

I was having a good day. Kat had officially come back to crew and was staying here with the family with me. We were pick pocketing people around New York when it started to rain. I looked for Kat only to find her drinking hot chocolate walking slowly around. I smiled to myself when I noticed the second drink in her other hand. I swiftly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't seem to acknowledge that I had joined at the last minute but she's been in this business since she was three. She knew how to hide her feelings well.

Kat looked at me smiling her beautiful smile that reached past her bright blue eyes. I could easily see myself getting lost in them but remembered that she was standing out in the rain and shook my head, trying to look like I was shaking my hair instead.

"Ready to go home Kitty Kat?" I asked her already dragging her along the road with me.

She looked at me and tried to read my face. I quickly put on my mask knowing that if anyone could see through my mask it was Kat, she did teach me everything I know.

She looked ahead her long black hair splashing across her back and responded, "Yeah come on, and I can practically smell the soup Uncle Eddie's prepared." She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and continued down the road.

We approached the brownstone house and went up the stairs. The entire crew was here: Uncle Eddie, Kat's dad –Bobby Bishop, Simon, Angus and Hamish Bagshaw, even Gabrielle –Kat's older cousin by about 9 months- was there. I looked around only to see Kat smiling with content at the sight.

We sat down and talked about if we we're going to do another job soon. Kat's dad and Uncle Eddie were leaving soon trying to find out of country jobs for them to do saying we had done enough with Cleopatra's Emerald and that they should take a breather. They left soon leaving the young crew to be alone by themselves in the mansion.

It seemed to me that I'd always been alone until that one glorious night when I was 14 and Kat tried to steal my Monet. Some people say that someone breaking into their house would traumatize them for some time. For me it's the other way around, by Kat breaking in I gained a new life where there's a family who loves me.

Subconsciously I put my arm around Kat's shoulder and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and turned her head away probably so I wouldn't see her blush. Kat may be a thief but she was still a girl - which apparently Simon and the Bagshaws didn't realize until during the Henley job.

She sighed once again in content and leaned her head on my shoulder slouching slightly into the couch. Over the time we developed a relationship which we now can officially call going out. Kat doesn't like using the terms boyfriend and girlfriend yet but I could tell either way she knew we were going out.

I noticed her eyes drooping, her soft blue eyes fading in and out as if she were contemplating in her mind whether to sleep or not.

She kept that up for about 2 minutes or so. The others were around the house doing their own thing while we were in the living room alone.

I whispered to her "its okay Kitty, just go to sleep I'm here." I gave her the approval which I knew would help. Most of the time she did this was only for the reason for her to stay awake with me. I knew she wouldn't last but I didn't want the guilt to come down on her.

She smiled at me and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep. Soon her breathing came long and even, her heart rate slowed down. I felt her steady breathing and leaned back on the couch tucking Kat's long legs across my lap sitting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and leaned my head back only listening to Kat's breathing which started making me drowsy. I prepared myself to get up remembering Kat picking her up with me.

She woke up slightly and looked at me with clouded eyes telling me she was still half asleep. "Hale, what's wrong? Where are we going?" Even half asleep her brain still functioned enough to ask questions.

I stroked her hair and whispered back "It's ok Kat I'm just taking us upstairs, go back to sleep." She nodded and laid her head back on my chest.

But before she could fall back asleep there was a knock at the door. Her head bolted up off my shoulder and she jumped from my lap. Kat and I looked at each other with confusion across our faces. Nobody ever came by the mansion and there was a sign that said _no solicitors_.

"Kat you stay back I'm going to go check who it is." Kat didn't refuse to stay where she was. She knew if it this turned into a fight she wouldn't be able to win.

I inched towards the door and stood up confidently. I opened the door surprised at what I saw.

There was a girl, shorter than me, who had long black hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing something that fit Kat's daily attire, and had a shoulder bag dangling to her side. She was soaking wet obviously do to the now pouring rain outside.

I looked at her in disbelief trying to read why she was there, only to come up blank. I could only see the want in her eyes and that didn't help with anything.

"Um hi. Can I stay here for the night?" Her voice sounded weak like she hadn't eaten and was tired. Her question surprised me and I'm sad to say shock got past my shield.

I was completely astonished at her confidence and that she just walked up to a random house asking to stay. "Umm. Let me get back to you. Stay right there." I quickly replied shutting the door. I looked at Kat who was also shocked staring at the door. The rest of the crew came down and had apparently heard the conversation with me and the girl.

"Dude Hale there's a hot girl outside and you're letting her stand out there in the bloody rain what's wrong with you." I should've known that Angus Bagshaw would be the one to say I'm doing everything wrong with girls, while I have a girlfriend who's content with how I am. "Yeah man, get her in. Don't want her to catch a cold. Wait let her stay, she gets cold I can warm her up." Hamish was just as bad as his brother commenting on the girl.

Simon just looked shocked proving to me that he hadn't really been associated with any other girls besides the ones in the crew and his family.

Gabrielle was shocked but found a way to file her nails. "Eh let her in, we can't let her get sick or leave her out there at night in the middle of New York. Just nobody say anything about us being thieves, okay? Now if you don't mind me I need my beauty sleep so goodbye." With that Gabrielle strutted upstairs to her room.

We were all silent until they reminded me of the girl. I shook my head walking back to the girl. I opened the door to find her in the exact position I left her making me question her thinking how she didn't move at all in the at least 5 minutes I was gone.

"Well we've agreed you can stay. Just come in, wash up and meet us downstairs when you're done." She smiled at my words and said thank you walking past me to crew minus one. I shut the door following her to find her staring at the crew with a questioning gaze probably trying to figure out why there were no adults and 5 teens.

"Umm well thank you for letting me stay here. I should be gone by morning. I really appreciate this." She smiled at the crew and stood there. It finally occurred to obviously Kat first that was waiting for our introductions.

"Hi I'm Katarina Bishop – you can call me Kat, this is Simon." She pointed to herself and Simon who was still perplexed by her sight. "-Angus and Hamish Bagshaw-"Kat was interrupted by the girl who spoke "Oh I see you have German based names that's nice." We were shocked for her to realize the origin of Angus and Hamish's names, not many people would know.

"Well yeah they are. Anyways my cousin Gabrielle is upstairs. She wanted to rest up on her beauty sleep." Kat said politely to the girl like she was in charge. "And this is-"This time I cut off Kat introducing me feeling like I should've done it first thing. "W.W. Hale the fifth. Now if you're going to stay for the night you need to wash up. Kat will take you to your room…" I trailed off realizing she knew our names but not vice versa.

"Oh sorry where are my manners. My name Arianna. Arianna Nastrine." She spoke so normal without hesitation, there was no doubt in my mind that that wasn't her real name.

"Okay then just head upstairs Kat will show you where." I told her with an edge to my voice trying give off the effect that she needed to follow my order.

"Thank you, thank you. Trust me it'll only be one night." With that she walked upstairs with a confused Kat following behind.

**Review my story. Need at least 5-10 reviews and I'll update even faster. **

**-Smurfy0001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so utterly and completly sorry. I have been so busy with school, homework, bible study, and everything in life.**

**I finally wrote this chapter after checking my email and saw so many people added MY story to their favorites. So thanks to yall this chapter is up.**

**I'm not gonna dedicate all my chapters but this one I have to**

**StarPhire27**

**crazier-then-me**

**IWon'tWaitForMyFairyGodMother**

**and**

**angelicdreamer101**

**Thanks yall I aboslutely luv yall for your reviews. **

**Now finally Chapter 3 Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Zach's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Cammie Morgan left me. When I suggested that we run away together I thought it was clear to us both that I meant WE run away together, not SHE runs away by herself. We read her Cove Ops Report that told us every thought she had ever had about any of us.

It hurt for me to realize she loved me after she left, worst part was she couldn't see it herself. You could tell by the amount of detail she put in to describing scenes with me. I'm not trying to sound cocky, which ironically is how I am 98% of the day, but any trained spy can tell someone's feelings based on writing. It's easy to tell when someone has more affection towards another by the amount put into the writing.

I was walking around New York hoping to find Cammie. Nobody could tell exactly where she was. We could find her easily on paper, that's the easy part. The real problem was in the field. She wasn't called the Chameleon for nothing. All we knew was she in New York.

She truly is a spy. Knowing that hiding in one of the busiest cities in the U.S. It never sleeps and she could always be hidden amongst the people and nobody would pay any attention. The scene was one that shouted Cammie all over it.

Now it was up to me to figure out where exactly she was. It started pouring down rain and I found the nearest hotel taking the last open room they had** (Sucks for Cammie now XD)** I walked into the room immediately going to sleep so I could wake up and continue my long search.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote this at 11: 25 pm and wantd a chapter up fast for those who added.**

**I'm gonna have a poll up for the next POV yall want. I'm not gonna hold it forever. I'll try to post the next chapter by Wednesday latest. **

** Here's the list**

**A) Zach again B) Hale C) Kat D)Cammie and E) BOTH Bagshaws one of my reviews mentioned they loved the Bagshaws I'll even do a chapter with both POVS. So vote now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. The wonderful Ally Carter does**

**Does anybody know what the review button is for. Really it's there for a reason and I'd like for someone to use it. I only got three choices for the next POV. **

**Hale wins so here's his POV**

Hale's POV

The remaining crew waited downstairs while the girl, Arianna, took a shower. Angus and Hamish were talking about what her cup size was, Simon was on the computer looking up who she could be, Gabrielle was apparently sleeping. No clue how she could sleep with a complete stranger in the house. Kat and I were on the couch a bit preoccupied at the moment. One thing to say though was that Kat was fully awake now.

"Guys come here!" Simon called out for us from the dining room. Kat and I broke apart and rushed over. I looked over his shoulder and saw what he was pointing to. "Don't you see it. There is no Arianna Nastrine, at least around our age. The last one was about 3 years ago and unless she grew tremendously in that time than that's not her."

I moved Simon away from the computer and looked at the screen. He was right the only Arianna Nastrine was 3 ½ years-old from LA. I looked at Kat and then at the stairs.

Kat's face started looking worried and she looked at the stairs like I just did. "Someone go get Gabrielle down. NOW" Kat yelled at us to get her cousin down. You could tell she was scared for her to be up there with someone who had no records.

"No need to shout Kitty Kat I'm right here, thanks for waking me up now what do you need." Gabrielle strutted down the stairs looking fine. Kat and I relaxed along with everyone else. "Apparently our little house guest isn't even real." I told her glaring at the stairs. "She doesn't have any records at all."

Gabrielle looked at all of us before walking over to the screen and looking for herself. Her, Kat, and Simon were all discussing the girl while Hamish and Angus were off somewhere in the house.

I stood up and went upstairs to the room Kat gave the girl. I just realized the shower had ended about 10 minutes ago. I specifically told her to come back down not stay up. I knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in."

I opened the door to reveal 'Arianna' in some pajamas Kat laid out. Her long black hair was down and her bright green eyes sparkled up at me. I wasn't going to deny, she pretty-no beautiful. Her lips were pink and looked soft. Her eyelashes cast a soft shadow under her eyes and her cheeks were flushed from her hot shower. She had a great figure and the clothes she was in fit her perfectly. I just remember that I had Kat downstairs who had all that and more.

"We were waiting for you. We said come down stairs." I told her my voice sounding demanding. She smiled a soft toothy smile at me and motioned with her hands for me to lead the way. I just nodded at her and turned around.

We entered the dining room to everyone already seated. I walked over to my seat next to Kat and looked at 'Arianna' who had seated herself across from all of us. I cleared my throat catching everyone's attention. "After some research we found out that there is no Arianna Nastrine fitting your profile. Now we'd like to know exactly who you are."

The girl looked the same as before and answered her question immediately, "I just emancipated so I wanted to change my name. I sorta changed it for myself instead of legally doing it. Either way that's the name I'm going to go by and I'd like for you to call me that. Ari or Anna would do too." Her voice stayed even and I couldn't really tell if she was lying to us.

"Fine we're sorry why don't you go up to bed we're sorry okay." Arianna looked at Kat and smiled at her response. She stood up and walked over to the stairs. She waved goodnight and turned around once again leaving our prescence.

**There longer than I expected but there**

**I plan to add at least one more chapter tonight maybe two if I'm not too tired now.**

**Seriously review people!**

**See ya **


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I'd update tonight now here it is. Not really a long A/N but here's my story.**

**Diclaimer: I hearby claim all rights to Ally Carter.**

Cammie's POV

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I breathed a sigh of relief. They obviously weren't a normal pair of teens. They had actually looked me up to find no me. For them to figure that out I knew I would have to leave as soon as I could.

I thought about earlier after my shower. I had checked all electronics to make sure there wre untraceable. I couldn't have the COC chasing after this family.

I looked around the room before my eyes laid upon the bed. It looked soft and like it was calling me all at once. I ran and jumped on it. It felt good and I missed the comfort of a bed. I missed MY bed, MY friends, MY mom, and MY school. I missed everything but I knew this was the choice I had to make. I also missed Zach I'd have to say I missed him the most, surprisingly. I could only imagine how he felt. They'd probably read my CoveOps. Report to read how it was his idea to runaway.

I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about my old life I could already feel the tears threatening to leak out of my eyes. I took out a picture I had of my friends and I. I had just gotten back from hospital after the tombs. Macey, Bex, and Liz were all around me smiling while I was laying in the middle, my arms around them. I smiled at the picture and looked at another. It was Zach and I, I had hacked into the school cameras and found a picture of us kissing somewhere in the halls. I smiled at the picture only for a tear to fall on it breaking me from my trance.

They could never figure me after this. I had done the unthinkable. I promised them I'd stay safe and I lied to their faces. But that's the problem about being a spy, we always lie, we lie to our friends, families, and ourselves. I laid down with Zach's picture still in my hand.

I put my head down closing my eyes. They started getting heavy and felt them closing. I was too fast asleep to hear somebody knock on the door.

**Yes it's short I know but I'm not really feeling like writing much Cammie right now. I'm trying to decide who should come in. **

**Check my page for the poll and pick who you want to sneak in Cammie's room. Anybody but the COC and Zach, gotta be from HS. I'm not gonna have Zach for a while but there will be more of him in the future, and the COC will make an appearance very VERY soon.**

**Need reviews and CHECK MY POLL THIS TIME AND VOTE. **

**Alright night 3333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooo sorry bout this long wait, I've had school work to do, marching band business and basically life. Sad though to see not many people checked and did the poll in the time I haven't updated.**

**THANKS TO WHOEVER VOTED.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Ally Carter's, she owns this.**

Hamish's POV

Sweet so the hot girl comes to the door and gets to spend the night right down the hall from me. Hale tells me to 'stay away we don't knew her' and other shit I zoned out on. After a long argument my amazing persuasive skills paid off and the crew gave me the task of checking out her bags when she's done.

So about 15 minutes after the shower stopped, Angus threw me the camera to get a quick snapshot of her. We may need to watch her for a while, if you get what I'm saying.

I walk up the stairs and slip inside the room she was assigned. I knock on the door and wait for a response, the only thing I heard was the light breathing from the hotty inside. "Yes." I whispered softly. Once opening the door I'm met with a spotless floor, you'd expect at least a wet spot from her shower. NO, nothing but really what girl cleans the guest FLOOR.

I dismiss the room and look at the bed. All I see is the black hair from the goddess. I walk silently over like a cat, lessons from our very own Kitty Kat. I look and check to make sure she's sleeping. I shake lightly and she stays sleep. Phew I breathe a sigh of relief and go to her bag. I unzip it and open it up to find a few bras on top.

"There is a God** (A/N had to add that in, I've been obsessed with that saying for a while now), **he's given me a gift." I hold the bra out and think of the time Kat had to wear one the Henley job. Who knew behind her was a women. "Yup Kat so wears a C-Cup." I put it away not before getting a mental picture and real one to show my brother.

Farther in her bag I find a laptop, 'Hmm maybe Simon can hack this- wait of course he can duh' bloody thoughts. I take the laptop and put it on the ground.

I walk back over and see her hand clutching something. I silently lift her limp arm up to grab only to find her hand holding it in a tight grip. I curse under breath while trying to listen her hand. She starts moving and I stop abruptly, I sigh when she slowly goes back under. I loosen her fingers one by one till the picture is free. It's a picture of 4 girls- one who looks like the girl, Arianna- and 4 other guys in front of a beach. The girl's all have bikinis, weird all wearing purple ones, and the guys are in plain black trunks.

The first girl looks hot, maybe hotter than the one unconscious next to me. She's got long dark brown hair, and dark skin looking like an exotic queen. Her brown eyes are looking at the camera and her kissable lips are pulled in a smile. She 'Damn' there's a guy arm around her shoulders and I then notice the guy with dark blue eyes, brown hair, and a built body holding her in a death grip.

The next person is a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes. He has his arms around a small pixie like girl with sunstreaked blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's skinny and obviously not built for fight, but they seem good together, at least he's not holding her in the hug of death. More like the hug of extreme care, she'd probably break a bone in a death hug.

I then see a couple like every other one before them. Holding each other smiling at the camera. Only this time the guy's arm were around her waist and her hands on his neck. HE has dark brown hair and bright green eyes that look exactly like Arianna's, 'maybe their siblings- wait no damn again- I then see a girl who looks exactly like Arianna. If it weren't for the hair and eyes I'd say they were the same person, maybe they are, there was such thing as hair dye and color contacts. I walk over and compare the pictures. THERE THE EXACT SAME PERSON.

I stand there stunned with my new realization. I go back and take the laptop and the picture and close the door. I stand there and look at the last couple. I quickly recognize the hot black haired, blue eyed girl with a nosestud as the Senator's daughter, Macey McHenry. Wow she knows McHenry chick. I look at the guy's arm around her waist and am shocked. "No. Bloody. Way." I stop and race downstairs to tell the crew what I found.

**CLIFFHANGER. I know long wait with no updates, but that'll end soon. **

**More to come today actually, have it all planned out.**

**I'd still like reviews wait for the new poll.**

**~Smurfy0001 :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so sorry I know I said I'd finish it the day Chapter 6 came out but I had to eat dinner by that time and then had to take my shower with exams all week. Also I couldn't do it later on cause few of my keys broke and had to get a new keyboard. WORKS LIKE A CHARM. It's been so long since I've had all my keys and I can now update faster so there's a plus. I wasn't going to update with an A/N, I don't like it when people do that giving me false hope that they'll finish their story and they don't. So if I ever update its legit and a new chapter.**

**I know everyone was waiting for the chapters sooner and now you'll get them. But. EXPECT QUITE A FEW NEW CHAPTERS. **

**FINALLY CHAPTER 7 of Anything Thieves Can Do, Spies Can Do Better**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the amazing Ally Carter, the only right I get is the plot but oh well I OWN SOMETHING**

**P.S. expect something different with this chapter**

Hale's POV

We all waited as we sent Hamish upstairs to check out Arianna's stuff. It was pretty stupid of us if you think about it, we sent him to check up on hot chick (Don't tell Kat I said that) and there was a chance he'd only raid her clothes bag and not something useful. Kat was pacing back and forth in front of me running her hands through her short dark hair cascading right past her shoulders.

Gabrielle was catching up on her sleep downstairs in the living room, Kat didn't want her upstairs still taking precautions. She looked similar yet different in comparison to her cousin. Kat's hair was short and cut near her shoulders while Gabrielle's dark long hair going down mid-way from her chest to her waist.

You could tell just by looking at Gabrielle that she'd been outside at some point tanning, and she must've worked on it cause from what I could tell from here there were no mistakes in the tan. Their personalities were completely different too. Gabrielle was more into styles, shopping around the world, and being noticed by more people (which makes her perfect for jobs where we need a diversion). Kat was the complete opposite she loved sitting at home, sometimes, and looking over tactics and staying behind the scenes working her way in. The only things they truly had in common were small details. Most of their bone structure was the same, each of them had the same nose and same blue eyes, yet Kat's just seemed to appeal me more.

They acted like each other sometimes too, when situations would come they'd react in the same manner. Like the time when Hamish and Angus were testing their smoke bombs out after the Henley Job. They accidently did too much smoke in it, Kat and Gabrielle both wore glares on their faces with locked jaws and crossed arms. It was actually a site to see.

Simon was busy at the kitchen table looking to see if there were any new jobs we could pull, we'd started getting bored and need something to do.

"Come on Kat sit down and stop pacing. I don't know what you're worried about Hamish is up there right now okay." My comment only made her turn her glare on me. "Hale that doesn't make me feel better, it's Hamish who knows what he's doing. He could be taking pictures of-" Kat was cut off by Hamish rushing down the stairs. I looked at her in a _Told-you-so _manner. She just rolled her eyes and walked over shaking Gabrielle awake.

"Ugh am I ever gonna get some sleep tonight." Gabrielle's comment was ignored as we all went in to a couch to sit on.

Hamish was standing in the center waiting for us. Kat sat down and leaned on me, I guess she was over our small dispute.

"Okay guys well I went upstairs and um… I found this picture I guess." Hamish seemed to have trouble finding his words which was a first for him, normally his words had a mind of their own now they couldn't tell if they wanted to come out or not. "Oh by the way Simon here's her laptop, maybe you can hack it and see what she's done on it." He handed the black laptop over to Simon who looked offensive at the maybe. Simon shook his head and left along with the computer to do his work.

We all looked to Hamish to see what else he had to say. "So. Find anything else in there?" Kat pestered him. "Yea maybe some personal things." There went Hamish's brother with his perverted comments.

Hamish laughed, "Yea and yes! Too bad wasn't really much I got sidetracked by something else." Hamish actually looked nervous with whatever he found.

It made us all lean forward to see what he had to show us. "So I went over to her to see what she was holding and found a picture. Typical pic of eight friends by the beach, but look at two of the people in there. You may recognize them." Kat took the picture from Hamish and walked over to me to examine the people.

"Hmm or maybe you won't recognize one." I looked at Hamish questionable at his comment.

From the picture it looked to be four girls and four boys by the beach like Hamish said, I looked down the row **(Yea you already know what everyone looks like so not gonna describe again)**

I stopped at one of the girls and noticed a girl who looked like our 'friendly' house guest. The only differences were her dark black hair was now light brown and her green eyes were kinda a mix between green, blue, and brown. **(Ally Carter did say it wasn't specified, might as well make them a mix :P)**

How could that be, who changes their entire appearance. I know she said that she had just gotten emancipated herself but why change your looks.

My eyes kept roaming down the picture until I saw who looked to be the senator's daughter, Macey McHenry. "So what Hamish you told us we know two people in here, so far I've only noticed Arianna and Macey McHenry, though it's not like we KNOW her , but either way what else do you want us to know?" Kat asked him the same question I was wondering. Just proves we're alike.

"No guys you have to keep looking, look who's arms are around McHenry's shoulders!" Hamish looked like he was either scared or surprised. I looked at him and heard Kat gasp next to me. My gaze snapped towards her and looked at the male's arms around McHenry. My eyes widened when they noticed a familiar head of brown hair and blue eyes staring at the camera. I shifted my body and took in the person.

"That's… Hamish you know who that is right." It wasn't a question it was statement we all knew who it was, the only question in is how did 'Arianna' know him. "Why do you think I ran down here so fast."

It was no doubt the boy next to Macey McHenry was in fact Nick Smith.

COC Agent's POV

I examined the people through the window. The target was asleep in the room, they were down there looking at a photo. We had lost the Morgan girl and a lead led us here. I wasn't certain it was her until they mentioned one of her roommates, McHenry. No doubt that was her.

"Ma'am we've found the subject she's hiding out in New York in a civilian's home. Waiting for orders." I spoke into my comms unit and waited for a reply.

"Hmm wait until she leaves, she won't stay in a civilians house long. Wait until she has all her stuff we don't want to leave any of her evidence behind for them to find her." The leader's voice spoke into my ear like she was right next to me.

"Roger that Catherine."

**So there after a wait is the 7****th**** chapter. I need a request on who's POV I should do, either Zach, Kat, Simon, Hale, Gabrielle, or Bex!. here's a hint if it's Zach's then he won't be seeing Cammie he'll just be searching he won't find Cammie for quite a while. He's gonna do his plan and go back to Gallagher so don't expect that anytime soon.**

**Until next Update **

**R&R,**

**Smurfy0001**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm super extra really mega-delux sorry bout the lack of updates. I wrote an update actually about a month ago but my computer deleted it, and I mean seconds away from me saving it and then it's gone. So then I got too tired, then I had to go back to school (WHICH IS NOW OVER!) and I had to take care of my Nana who got out of hospital and is staying here so she better now.**

** Finally this past week I had marching band camp and I swear I've never walked so much in my life, did I mention I'm in a walking cast, I can walk but eh no worries comin off this Tuesday. **

**ANYWAYS I have my first day of high school tomorrow. I know wayyyyy too early but I get a two week break every now and then soo it's cool.**

**Updates may come late sometimes with school. I'm takin a bunch a honors classes so it'll be hard but I promise, this story will be done, THAT'S MY NINJA WAY! (I have gotten back into my old fave show Naruto so expect quote and lots)**

**FINALLY, I MEAN FINALLY HERE IS CHAPTER 8 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO, SPIES CAN DO BETTER**

**Disclaimer: Ya don't own this, story yea oh all mine, Characters and all that isn't Ally Carter has them.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bex POV (this chapter is dedicated to mrs-zachary-goode ya may have changed it a lil but its your idea)**

I don't get it, honestly why would Cammie leave us. We were all there for her! If I ever find that Goode I swear he's gonna be a bloody mess when he leaves. That's what I'd normally do or say. But lately things have gotten so rough that I don't think I'm really Bex anymore.

It's like that with all of us, Liz and Macey aren't themselves either. Cammie leaving us has really hit hard and I don't think we can stand it any longer her being away.

Liz is a book mess. She's read and reread every centimeter of Cams Cov Ops reports. She's trying to find any clue she can about where shecould be. Honestly I think she's just trying to hide her sadness in the lab. Whatever works for her works for her I guess though.

Macey isn't any better she still looks gorgeous but her enthusiasm in getting ready in the morning and putting her make-up on had gone with Cam. She normally went through the routine of tying Cammie down to a chair and forcing her to put on make-up. It had become such a routine and I could tell she enjoyed the times she fought with Cammie over eye liner. But now with Cammie gone there was no one for her to tie down and nobody for her to have fun with in the mornings.

Also Cam was really the first to actually acknowledge Macey and her intelligence, everybody else saw her as a lost cause but she went out of her way to study with Macey and now she's almost caught up with us. She would've been by now with Cammie here.

I'm no better, my trips to the gym have decreased and I didn't get any blisters punching the punching bag in the barn the other day. Normally my knuckles would be bleeding but now they were clean.

Abby and Headmistress Morgan aren't doing so good. They can't involve people cause they don't know who could be a double agent, if Mr. Solomon had been recruited young who else could've been and decided to stay loyal to the COC.

It's all their fault Cams gone, and we just learned that Zach's mother is the leader. HOW COULD HE NOT TELL US! He loves Cam or should I say Gallagher Girl more than anyone, I've never seen Cammie that happy as she is when she describes her times with him, especially when they kiss from what I used to hear they were amazing.

I looked at my knuckles and at the picture of my friends and I, we had gone to the beach with Zach, Jonas, Grant, and their new roommate Nick(I hear him and Macey are an item maybe he can help her) We all looked so happy the Oh God, what's wrong with me. I'M REBECCA BAXTER, I can't sit here moping around and worrying bout what depressing movie I'm gonna watch next.

I need to get my bloody ass out there and search for my sister.

Operation Get Our Sister Back is bout to begin, now all I need to do is find Macey and Liz. At least Liz won't be too hard to find.


	9. Chapter 9

**You don't know how awfully terribly sorry I am. I read more fanfics and lost faith in my writings **** I know but looking now I see how much you all missed me and guess what SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK.! MORE **_**WILL**_** COME! I really wish I was better at this like I said I would be in beginning. But don't worry I still love the reviews and those are what remind me I have people who actually think I'm good at this. **

**Anyways after almost half a year, yeah I know, I BRING YOU THE ONE THE ONLY **

**ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO, SPIES CAN DO BETTER! CHAPTER 9**

**This goes out to every reader out there who kept on reading this story. I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Disclaimer: the amazing and beautifully talented Ally Carter owns the main idea, characters and what not I get the rights to the sorta sub-plot kinda thing haha :P.**

**Chapter 9**

Simon POV

Well hello there remember the rumors of me being one of the smartest people out there? Guess there's someone smarter than me because they made  
>this computer UNcrackable. I can crack any code to any software except this one and its making me mad. There's never been something I couldn't crack and this just proves that Arianna isn't exactly who she says she is. I mean what random runaway carries a high tech laptop with so many firewalls and codes that are almost maybe even better than the CIA. Ugh it's a struggle <strong>(The struggle is real for Simon XD).<strong>

I continued working on the computer when-YES YES I CRACKED A WALL! How many are left though?

"Hey Hale come here!" I called to my multi billionaire friend. Hale came over all Hale-like, don't ask its what Gabrielle said, and stood behind my chair.

"What's wrong Simon? Finally find a challenge for you?" His smirk clearly said he was enjoying my pain.

"As a matter of fact yes this is hard. I mean really why does she have this. Hale what is she's not who we thi- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hale rudely interrupted me and hit some keys and bam I see a screensaver. My life is so sad.

"Ok now that we have this done I need you to look in her photo gallery. Hamish came back with this picture of Arianna and some others by the beach and…Nick was in it. See what connection there might be there." Hale straightened up and turned around walking back to Kat who had fallen asleep on the couch. I turned to my monitor and saw it was 3:28 AM wow time flies by when your, or someone else, is cracking a code.

Wait did Hale say Nick? "Hale wait Nick as in the Nick who was here and helped us with the Henley, Nick?" shock clear in my voice.

"No Simon I meant Nick Jonas he's close friends with Macey McHenry, of course the Henley Nick." Who knew Hale was this sarcastic when he was tired.

"Fine, fine, fine I'm working ok." I averted my eyes back to the monitor and clicked on the little album-like icon. There many different folders, I clicked on a random one and opened it to find the exact same picture that Hale showed me and every other picture just so happened to be the same. This girl knew how to cover up her tracks. No matter what I clicked on it was the same pic. I zoomed in past the girls in bikini's, I may be a guy but one these girls clearly had boyfriends and two I wasn't Hamish or Angus and that perverted. In the background was a typical beach with sand and water but I looked on the sangd and noticed a bag and on that bag was some sort of emblem. I zoomed and focused on it, it appeared to be the patch for some kind of boarding school. What it said I have no idea all I could see was a skull on it which didn't make me feel safe.

Another thing I noticed was a shack in the background and in the windows was a letter with no address just the name 'Cammie' on it. Hmm I couldn't tell which of the two other girls was Cammie. I already knew Arianna and Macey McHenry or maybe 'Arianna' was Cammie who knows. The letter seemed to be empty so whatever was inside wasn't anymore.

ANOTHER thing I found, wow I'm on a role today, was a necklace on the Arianna look-a-like. It was small and had a shield**(Just edited this, found out it's a shield not a sword)** on it. What the sword could mean I had no idea. But I intended to find out what all these things meant.

We had the pieces just not a picture of the puzzle to put them together. But we would I mean we are thieves, in this case we're gonna steal the information right from under her nose. I attached my phone to her computer to receive updates and access it wirelessly. I then logged off erasing all evidence of my being there.

"Hamish go put this stuff back in her room we have everything we need." The Bagshaw brother ran upstairs and hopefully put everything back where he found it. Once he was back we sat in the living room with Hale and a knocked out Gabrielle, Kat, and Angus?

I opened my mouth to suggest waking them up, "Let them sleep, just tell us what you found." Hale was ready for the information.

I told them my discoveries and let them ponder on them. Hale suggested in the morning we start our interrogation and looking into boarding school symbols.

We all went off to bed, Kat in Hale's arms and Gabrielle in Hamishs' we all knew she needed to sleep on a proper bed or we'd never hear the end of it. I guess Angus was sleeping on the couch oh well. I went upstairs to my empty room and got ready for bed. I could've sworn I saw a head disappearing behind the bushes. I quickly ran to my window opened it and looked inside. A man concealed in black was on the sidewalk and a few others too. He was too suspicious looking , I'd look at the cameras in the morning.

Now it's time for bed because tomorrow our new job starts.

**YAY I DID IT! Anybody else read Double Crossed AND Perfect Scoundrels! Ally has already mentioned working on GG6 and I think its coming out sometime September. Guys its really coming the end and she said she killed someone "a long lasting character" I think were her words. Ok so leave reviews and I wanna hear your answers to either both of these questions. I'm gonna start leaving questions to know you guys better first two.**

**Q1: Which do you like better Gallagher Girls or Heist Society?**

**Q2: When and why did you start reading Gallagher/Heist?**

**My lovely until next time which won't be too long.**

**GOODBYE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**~~~Smurfy0001~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S HAPPENED. OMG IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO, SPIES CAN DO BETTER! AND I UPDATED FASTER!**

**Thanks to everyone who answered my questions! So now time to answer them myself. I first read Cross My Heart, Hope to Spy when it was in the little Scholastic reading things. Last day and I looked read the description picked it and then fell in love. So been a fan for about 5 years now so this I really hard for me with it ending. Honestly I love GG more cause I grew up on it. Was really the first series I ever cared to finish. So new question will be at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that Ally has all rights to this accept for ya know the plot.**

**Chapter 10**

**Zach POV (lets give the crew a break)**

New York City is perfect, at least for Cammie. The busy buildings, thousands of people, and distractions. It's almost like the place was made for chameleons.

For every other spy, or really anyone, it's the most annoying place to ever lose someone. Even though I'm a trained assassin doesn't mean I can tell who everyone is.

So I spent my night at some hotel. They told me I had the last room in the whole building, I could only think if Cammie tried to come here she would leave cause of me and I'd never find her. Luke 1:

I used my laptop to trace all phone signals. Anything sounding suscpicious would be caught. Trust me when I say it's one of the worst parts of spying. The conversations I heard were down right terrifying

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting by my computer with my headphones on. The one I was listening to was dragging on and on. I switched to another and the first thing I heard was a scream. I zeroed in on this one hoping for a lead._

"_YOU STUPID, LYING, CHEATING BASTARD! SHUT THE F*** UP. I DON'T CARE FOR YOU EXCUSES" This woman was crazy so I just turned to the next one._

"_OMG Jessica it was so sad, the feelings no it's over for me. No I can't go on why why whyyyyy. WHY DID EPONINE DIE! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Ok this one, I don't know which was worse. It didn't help that the sobbing was coming from three other lines connected. I knew the movie was Les Miserables but I never saw it. Cammie wanted to though. __**(Any Les Miserables fans out there?) **_

_I went to sleep with the thoughts of every conversation. _

_Only before I went fell asleep did I remember the strange computer interference waves coming from some house. Well that's my plan for tomorrow I guess._

_My eyes slipped shut as I lay on the uncomfortable hotel mattress._

_End of Flashback_

I tried my best to find the interference that I had seen earlier. I was now in some internet café, only paid for one night. The service was good but it still left me open. I knew Cammie would love this place. Typical setting for a typical teen and she'd be playing some random typical girl. Any cover she made would blend here and she'd love every second of it.

I sighed drinking my coffee. Cammie was always on my mind, which sucked seeing as she's missing. I never realized that I loved her this much till she was gone. Yeah I didn't express it but she knew that my upbringing caused me that way. She could still see past it and understand how much I truly cared for her. I don't follow that many people to England to ice skate with.

I promised myself that when she comes back I'll truly show her how much she actually means to me. No more shutting her out, I'm gonna be open. Or as open as an assassin/spy can be to the girl he loves.

I almost spewed my drink with what came up. The interference had been caused by some computer with no serial number. The only thing I could figure was that it was made by E. . Some strange company that manufactured lots of computer parts. I recognized it as a suppliers for a lot of the technology that the CIA uses.

I had a lead now, a very strong one at that. I gathered my stuff with my drink and left the café.

I followed the address and it lead to me to some house on a corner. I went up to the door anticipating the moment it would open.

"Coming!" I heard voice from the other side shout and I swear I almost jumped from excitement. The door opened and I saw…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I saw some little three year old girl with light brown pigtails and bright blue eyes.**(Would ruin story if he found her this early.)**

"Mister why are you at my door?" She said very cutely but I still wasn't happy. I wanted my Gallagher Girl at the door, not some ankle-biter.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong house." I smiled sadly and bent down. She looked at me for a second and said cheerfully "OK!"

Get this she slammed the door in my face. **(OMG happens to me everytime I tell this 7-year old I'm busy, only it's my own door XD) **

Kids these days are rude. I just walked away and went down the stairs sluggishly. I went back to the beginning and sat in my chair at the café. I logged onto the CIA website and accessed their page on E.S. Technology. There wasn't much just that the owner was unknown but very reliable.

I decided to call Liz and went to my phone to look at contacts. I scrolled down and found _Elizabeth Sutton. _I felt at that moment that everything I'd learned as an assassin was useless.

Of course Liz of all people would supply the CIA with that advanced techonology. It explained what she was always working on. I called her and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone, like someone who was staying up all night searching for a certain roommate.

"Liz can you tell me about one of the computers that E.S. Tech makes?" I heard her breath speed up, I guess not many people knew.

"Um, which one there are a lot. I know most about everyone of them. I mean not like I make them of course. That would be weird, a teenage girl making technology? For the CIA? Ha ha ha yeah stupid, crazy, unbelievable." This is why Liz was put on R&D, she can't lie for her life.

"Stop rambling first off I know you own it and I don't know which. I found some signal from a computer but when I traced the signal I met a very rude three-year old." She snickered at that part but composed herself quickly.

"Ohhh, that one! It's made to throw it's signal in 2 mile radius. I made one for Cam, Bex, Mace, and I. Do you think Cammie is using it?" Her answer confirmed my idea of Cammie in NY.

"Thanks Liz I'll update you guys when I can."

"Zach wait." The line cut dead and I did my famous Goode-smirk, as Cams called it.

I lost it though realizing how many houses were in four miles. I guess it's time to look at who owns every house in that area.

I turned to my computer and brought up the long list. I was gonna be here for a while.

**Omg this was amazing. I like Zach's POV. I feel like he'd sound protective of Cammie. Besides everyone is weird some way, Zach may not show but he probably thinks strange.**

**Ok who loved it? I know feels good to write. Who actually expected Liz to own E.S. Tech?**

**Ok questions for the post**

**Q3: Does anyone watch anime/read manga?**

**Q4: If so which series?**

**Also I will always have a poll up for which character pov the next chapter should be in, so check my page.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~~~Smurfy0001**


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! I know it's amazing. So just saying there is a new poll and will be a new one after each chapter thing. **

**Loved the many reviews that came that fast. I'm gonna leave the same question cause it was only up for a day. But I have this plan to try and update every weekend. Who know's a Saturday or Sunday but sometime on the weekend. So yeah it came to me about the E. , Elizabeth Sutton Technology.**

**I AM IN LOVE WITH ANIME/MANGA. Sorry just a proud Otaku. I can shorten list to my all time favorites:**

**Sword Art Online, Naruto, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, Black Butler, Hitman Reborn, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, Maid Sama, Hetalia, Romeo X Juliet, Say I Love You, Kimi ni Todoke, Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight, Toradora. Ok longer than I thought but it's not even all so be happy. **

**CHAPTER 11 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO, SPIES CAN DO BETTER!**

**Disclaimer: ALLY OWNS THIS (except for what I make)**

Cammie POV

The sun bright shine was the first thing my eyes saw. I looked around and saw that it was 5:30, the time we woke up at Gallagher. I don't know but something about the room felt off to me. I quickly took my shower and got dressed.

I then looked around the room to see what was off. I noticed small pieces of dirt near the door. Someone had been in my room and based on the wetness of the grass they were here fairly recently.

MY spy senses started tingling and I followed the trail leading to the dresser. I looked at my bag and noticed the zipper was 2 cm away from where I had placed it last night. I opened the bag and look at my laptop noticing some finger prints on the back.

Every time I put that laptop down I cleaned the back just in case this happened. Someone had been in my room while I was asleep. Just goes to show how much I've slacked off, I couldn't even tell they were in my room. My whole life I was trained to notice thngs like that.

It had seemed like forever since I had slept of a good, nice, soft, warm bed. The refreshing feeling of it made me sleep like a baby.

I logged on and checked my back up measures to see when last person logged on. 3:23 Am well at least I know it wasn't me. I had added another feature before leaving and was to record the person who logged on at the time. It was supposed to resemble a camera and apparently it does. To me I knew it wasn't so I couldn't see it being one.

I watched the recording of a young man, Simon I learned, trying to hack my computer. He looked so happy to crack one of the codes. Too sad and then hale came and helped him and surprisingly broke the walls. Guess there's more that meets the eye when it comes to him. Or he noticed how it was a simple code but to make to look hard to throw someone off.

Although he couldn't figure out my all the same picture thing. I don't know what notes he took about the picture but he found something and now how some information on me.

This means these kids are more than they seem. I have to be on my toes.

I left the room I was staying in with my stuff and went to down for breakfast.

I was met with the view of the six teens who I'd met earlier. All heads turned towards me and I felt strange. I was the Chameleon, I wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Um hey Arianna. Met last night but I'm Hale this is Kat, Gabrielle, Hamish, Angus and Simon." Hale said pointing to everyone.

Kat appeared to be around 15 or 16 and had dark short hair and bright blue eyes. Gabrielle was related her somehow, they both had the same noses and eyes. Even their faces in how they both analyzed me was the same.

The brothers seemed the same, based on their names they seemed to have German lineage and looked way to eager. Both of them twitched fingers every now and then which showed that they weren't used to sitting down quietly. Almost like they wanted their hands on some device but couldn't.

I recognized Simon from the video he looked slightly nerdy. If Liz didn't already have Jonas I would've suggested him for her. He seemed very devoted to his technology and works.

"Hello. I'm Arianna." I tilted my head down keeping my act of the girl on her own. One of the things I learned at Gallagher was that no matter what you keep your story up till the end.

Gabrielle wasn't good at playing her cover. You could tell from her glare she was mad at me for lying.

"Well thank you for letting me stay but I should really get going." I turned to head for the door but was stopped by an arm grabbing mine.

Due to certain experiences I jumped into fight mode and flipped the person over my shoulder. I saw pain come across Hale's as his back hit the floor, very hard might I add.

The others rushed forward but he just grunted and moved an arm up in pain to stop them. "I'm okay guys really just sore." He didn't sound so sure about that himself.

I launched myself into a fit of apologies but he gave me the same look he gave the others. Why is he looking at my like a friend? I just flipped him so hard on his back and he clearly knew I've been lying to them this whole time. His emotions made my brain so unclear.

You don't befriend the enemy. You may pretend to for a cover but he looked at me genuine. Almost like he knew what I was going through. That wasn't possible, he wasn't being chased down by a terrorist group and the leader is the boy you're in love with mother. No, he was a boy from a family so rich and had grown up gaining some friends in high places from a different business.

I stared at him and him at me, I just couldn't figure him out. I wonder how Kat could stand this, knowing he could just make you speechless so easily.

I offered him my hand and helped him up. I looked at all of them and knew if I didn't leave now I'd have problems doing it later.

I turned my head and strutted towards the door. I looked backed and turned my head but was met with the door swinging open and the corner hitting me on the head. I fell back with my hand on my forehead and felt it slam into the ground.

Last I saw was an man at the door, holding himself up with pride like he owned the place. I heard the screams of Hale and his friends before I blacked out.

**So what do you think! OMG DID ANYONE ELSE THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER OMG OMG OMG AMAZING**

**THE FANDOM HAS RISEN! WE ARE BACK! OMG ITS PERFECT NOVEMBER 22 SHOULD COME FASTER!**

**Ok I'm done hope y'all liked this version. Will try to make longer updates but no guarantee. **

**Questions done again **

**Q1: Do you watch anime/read manga?**

**Q2: If so what do you watch/read?**

**Check my page for the poll for next pov.**

**GOODNIGHT MY LOVELIES**

**~~~~ Smurfy0001**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I UPDATED! ON TIME TO! Not much to say just that prayers go out to everyone in the Boston Marathon and plant Texas. This is just truly sad how things I have turned out in the end. **

**Any reader in/near Boston or knows of someone who was hurt, prayers go out to you too.**

**So on to the story. Love the reviews can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews! This is crazy and I love you guys and gals!**

**Disclaimer: so happy Ally owns this right!**

**CHAPTER 12 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO SPIES CAN DO BETTER!**

**Hale POV**

So the morning turned out to hold many surprises. First came Arianna leaving, we all knew it would happen but the way she tried to rush out of the house confused me. Also she seemed to be staring at Simon like she knew he'd been on her computer. There's no way she could've known, she probably thought he may be cute or something I don't know girl stuff.

Then when I tried to grab her hand to say something to her I was judo flipped over her shoulder on to the ground. The world really turned and I saw the ceiling grow farther away as my body fell to the floor.

Kat and the Crew were all staring at me or Arianna in shock. You don't typically see a petite girl flip a big muscular guy like me. How did she even manage to do this? Her small frame and arms made it seem unlikely that she could lift most things. She somehow pulled some hidden strength out and flipped me.

Needless to say my back was shooting with pain. My face grimaced and I winced as the jolts of fire burning pain shot like rollercoaster up and down my spine. I was surprised I didn't break anything.

My eyes tightened as I held my and to my back in agony. My senses became hazy and it took me sometime to register what everyone was saying. The Bagshaws were stating how "awesome and amazing" the move was.

Simon was freaking out thinking I was dying and they'd have to hide my body. (Why is he here again?)

Gabrielle was throwing curses at Arianna and was getting mad. She complained about her coming in and causing us pain when we did nothing but take of her. Though I'm pretty sure I was the only one in pain here.

Arianna was worried and ignored everyone and kept apologizing to me. It was obvious she had intent on flipping me but it seemed almost like an instinct and that she was protecting herself. Something must've happened to her before she came here that made her so paranoid she'd flip someone for touching her.

I stared at her face and saw the worry etched onto it. She did look pretty I will admit. Her eyes were a pretty sea green and her hair was dark, darker than Kat's, it seemed almost like ebony. She had slight freckles darting around her face. You couldn't tell though, you had to be really focusing on her face to see them. Not a blemish was on her and her teeth were straight, white, and perfect like she was friends with a dentist kid.

I then remembered the picture we had found earlier. If it was true that Arianna's appearance wasn't hers I wondered what she looked like really. I searched my brain for the picture from last night and faded everyone but the girl in front of me out.

I saw her light brown hair and picture it on Arianna. The color fit on her even more than the black hair did. Like it was a natural look that you couldn't get from disguise but had to be born with. I knew right then that the girl was Arianna, to be sure I decided to finish the puzzle and add the eyes.

The green eyes in my view faded away and changed to a mixture of brown, blue, and green. Looking closely I noticed a hint of violet that just stood out making her eyes pop. But then when I looked again she looked average. There wasn't much special, she was a typical brown haired girl with pretty eyes. To me she looked even more beautiful as herself then the Arianna we'd all met.

I figured that was probably her look before she broke from her family. Why change such a beautiful look if you asked me.

I closed my eyes again and when I opened them Kat was crouched in front of my face. I could see her fine detail of her face too. I brought my hand and tucked the single dark strand of hair behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes gazed down at me with love and worry beyond the barrier she set up.

I had met Katarina Bishop when she was about 12 years old. Since then I'd been invited into a family where you meant more than the job. They cared for you and took the time to analyze everything about you. Sure it was probably to see what your role would be in a heist, but not all the time. Sometimes it was for the purpose of getting to know you.

My real family never took the time to know me. If they did then they would know that almost every few months I was planning a heist that could lead to jail in a second. Kat knew everything I wanted her to know and something's I didn't. She knew privacy though; she knew I didn't talk about my family much so she didn't pester me about them.

My real name is a different story though. She was my best friend and girlfriend who I trusted.

I tried comparing her to Arianna, but I didn't know which one to compare too. Should I compare her to the dark-haired one apologizing or the brown-haired one smiling on the beach?

I shook my head realizing where my thoughts had drifted to. I'd been trying to compare my best-friend/girlfriend to girl who spent the night with secrets lying under her.

I smiled at Kat then Arianna and she looked surprised. You don't typically smile at the girl who just proved she's stronger than you.

Her apologies stopped and so did everyone's voices when I took her outstretched hand and stood up. She let go when she knew I was steady on my feet. She gazed at each of once more before darting towards the door.

Timed seemed to slow down as the scene unfolded in front of my eyes.

Uncle Eddie had decided at time to come home. The moment he got there he swung the door thus causing it to hit Arianna right in the forehead. Her body repelled back an inch her two and she put her hand on her forehead before she fell to the floor.

The crew and I screamed as her body smacked to the floor like mine had. Only I stayed awake when I fell, her eyes had blinked as she looked at Uncle Eddie before they shut and her body fell limp. We were all shocked as to what happened.

Uncle Eddie looked down at her in bewilderment, and it's hard to cause that expression on his face. Kat and I unfroze from our shock and rushed onto our knees checking her condition.

Gabrielle looked upset but you could see she was slightly happy of the accident. The Bagshaws and Simon were all shocked still. They left abruptly saying they get the couch ready and some water.

Uncle Eddie bent down and checked the girl himself. He hit her face lightly and it just rolled over to the other side. He sighed standing up. Kat and I watched him enter his house and stop before the kitchen.

"Bring her in, we will talk about this." The first words he said today filled our brains and we looked at his retreating form.

Kat stood up and waited for me. I looked down at Arianna and was able to see her petite form again. It looked like she hadn't eaten in a while or she was naturally skinny. I picked her up making sure her head didn't loll back. She seemed to fit in my arms like a small child would.

I walked behind Kat holding the unconscious girl in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~FIRST LINE BREAK EVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed since we laid Arianna on the couch. We made sure to put a wet cloth on her head and lay blankets on her body. She seemed almost peaceful in her sleep. But the lines on her forehead showed she was anxious of something.

I entered the kitchen and sat in the chair next to Kat. Everyone was seated around Uncle Eddie who was at the head. I listened in as they all told him the accounts of last night regarding Arianna.

He listened intently and showed no facial expression as it continued. He stopped Simon at the part about the picture.

"Do you have a copy of this picture?" The question irrelevant. Uncle Eddie knew us and knew we wouldn't look at a picture without getting a copy of it.

I took the copy out of my pocket and handed it wordlessly him.

He gazed down at the photo and shook his eyes shined like I'd never seen them shine before. I tried to figure out what part of the photo he was gazing at and seemed weird that I found it out to be the boy holding Arianna.

"I know the ranch in this photo. I'm telling you this as warning. Get that girl out of here. As soon as she's well make sure she leaves. This is something none of you should have to deal with." His voice was hard and made me shock.

What did he mean we shouldn't deal with this. What was so wrong about the picture, and how did he know that ranch.

This opened up so many questions and mysteries revolving Uncle Eddie's past.

Even Kat was surprised. Nobody knew what sort of secrets were in Eddie's head but the fact that out all the ranches in the world he knew the one where this girl was staying at.

It seemed almost like a private cabin, so that meant he was connected to the owner of it in some way.

He stood up and walked towards the couch where I guest slept. We all followed him still silent trying to decipher the message we had just received.

He gazed down at sleeping face of our guest and shook his head. "This is more dangerous than you can imagine. More dangerous than Arturo Taccone. I'd advice you Simon to not pry into whatever clues you may have found."

Uncle Eddie then took the picture ripped up into shreds before burning with a lighter.

"Do not search for the answers Katarina. You won't like what you find, or what you don't." The cryptic voice of Uncle Eddie swept the room as he left for upstairs.

The room was silent nobody spoke. What could we do? I looked at the crew and none of them looked up. Everyone seemed to be on their own train of thoughts and wasn't going to get off soon.

"So what should we do now?" Gabrielle finally asked the question none of us knew the answer to.

"Let's wait for her to wake up an-" I was cut off by the sounds of groans appearing from the couch. We all froze and stared at the figure moving.

Green eyes soon slipped the cracks of her lids and Arianna blinked trying to focus them.

She tried to sit up before wincing and moved slower. With her right hand on her forehead she swung her legs around and planted them firmly on the floor.

She shook her head but then seemed to notice the tension that was in the air.  
>"What's going on?" Her voice was laced with sleep like she just woke up, which she did.<p>

"Get out." All heads turned to Gabrielle. We knew she didn't like her but this was crazy.

"Get out, you were on your way out before and appear to be fine so leave." The hate was evident in her voice. She had been looking for a reason to get her out of the house and Uncle Eddie gave her one.

We couldn't tell her to stop, Uncle Eddie said for her to leave and that's what needed to be done.

Arianna looked around before grabbing her bags and heading towards the door.

She stopped and turned around with quick thank you and left.

We all sat down, though when I went to the couch I noticed under the pillow a note. In that note I saw the words _Maybe next time. _Everyone stared at the note in my hands and Kat lifted the pillow and we found a plastic bag under it. Inside were all the bugs, cameras, and wires we had installed in Arianna's room.

How had she known about them. We all sat there before I left my seat and ran towards the door. I saw the quick leaving form of the guest turn the corner and disappear. And ran out the door with the shouts of my crew behind me still at the door.

I saw Uncle Eddie at a window staring down at me, I turned away and followed the form of the mysterious Arianna.

**OMG THAT IS THE MOST I HAVE EVERY WRITTEN. OVER 2,000 WORDS! OK so really liked this chapter. Yes Uncle Eddie was at the door, Cammie has left.**

**I threw in a little CammiexHale there. Its not the main couple but it is a possible**

**Review for the couples you want to happen in the story**

**CammiexHale, CammiexZach, HalexKat, KatxZach, SimonxLiz, LizxJonas**

**The question this time is who do you want as the couples.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**~~~~Smurfy0001~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13! WOO ok I'm really sorry for not updating. First I broke my space bar and ya know how hard it is to type when it's broke. Very so still some problems so sorry if some words aren't spaced out. Also I had major projects, finals, family problems, family graduation, and MY FIRST ANIMAZEMENT!Anybody else go? Ok so I finally got around to updating.**

**SO ON TO THE MAIN REASON FOR THIS UPDATE!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to GallagherGirlXOX for an amazing review. Read and you'll see how she figured out my plan for the couples. So yay**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns this and every book in the whole series…**

**CHAPTER 13 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO SPIES CAN DO BETTTER!**

Hale POV

I chased Arianna down the road and across corners. I could practically feel Gabrielle's glare directly at me and see Kat's sad worry gaze piercing my back. I wondered how this looked to them but to me I was just trying to figure out this girl's secret.

I chased her all the way down and saw her cut into an alley. I'll admit I almost lost her a bunch of times but I could never forget her face and hair.

I cornered her and could see Arianna turn around quickly and stare at me. Her gaze was hard and her green eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Why are following me Hale?" the question honestly made me think, why was I even following her?

"I can't explain but you somehow intrigue me. Besides I'm trying to figure out why you're hiding that lovely face under that disguise. I've already figured out that your hair and your eyes aren't real." I walked around while she stood still in the alley. Her gaze followed my every move.

"You probably already know that we took a peek at that photo no point in hiding it anymore. After that fall when I looked at you I saw light-brown hair and multi-colored eyes, and they matched the girl on the end perfectly. So 'Arianna' or should I say Cammie hmm?"

I couldn't tell if she really was Cammie, she never gave any sign that she acknowledged the name. She was good and I just had to be better.

"Unless you're trained there should be no reason as to why you could detect all these bugs. TELL ME WHO TRAINED YOU!" I don't know why but my voice turned to yelling. The fact that couldn't piece this together frustrated me beyond reason.

What shocked me was how 'Cammie' was acting. Her breathing had become labored and you could see her body shaking.

"Hey I'm sorry ok; I didn't mean to frighten you. I just don't like not knowing especially when can hurt my family."

Her eyes were closed by now and she went to the wall and sat down.

"I'm alright I'm fine. My head just hurts from door. Really I'm fine." Despite her words she didn't look fine. Honestly she looked really faint and then when started falling I got worried. I rushed and caught her before she fell.

"_Zach…" _She whispered the name of some guy I guess and passed out. This wasn't good first I ran from the house and now I'm wandering around with a passed out girl who could pose a threat.

I couldn't take her back to the house. Uncle Eddie would get mad and trust me when I say you don't want an angry Uncle Eddie on your tail. I went outside the alley after softly laying her back on the ground. There was a hotel not too far down. I picked up Cammie and started walking down.

I entered in using my name and bought a room for two. I laid Cammie on the bed and went to take a quick shower.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 30 minutes later_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I stepped out of the shower with my boxers and a towel around my waist. I observed the room and found it empty.

I looked to the window and saw the frozen figure of the girl who should've been passed out.

"You have a nasty bump on your head. I wouldn't be moving if I were you." She came back in and looked at me.

"I can't be here Hale. Not now not ever just let me leave." She almost sounding like she was pleading but I wasn't letting her go. Not until I got answers.

"Well you could leave but I wouldn't advise that. There is currently a tracker implanted in your stomach from the food that you drank earlier. Simon thought it would best if we did that for precautionary measures. So you can either run away get tired and hungry or wait for me to find you or you can stay, eat, rest, and tell me. Option two sounds better by the way."

The glare I received from her was terrible. I stood firm and she sat down away from me.

"What do you want to know, though understand you're limited to one question tonight because I am very tired." Cammie replied to me and looked hard at me. I couldn't tear my gaze from her eyes and found myself asking the simplest question to mind.

"Why green? I meant why green contacts and not blue" I don't even know why I asked. It was just something that was nagging at me.

"I give you one question and you ask why I chose green contacts, that's sad really. But if you must know I chose this color cause it reminded me of someone." She looked away and stood to walk to the bed.

"You mean Zach? You said his name earlier, I take it he's the guy holding you in that photo. You're a cute couple." She stopped and looked at me.

"I said I'd answer one question now goodnight Mr. Hale." Cammie lay down in the bed and before I knew it she was fast asleep. I walked over and looked at her, something about her struck me the wrong way. I don't know why but she just surprised me with her strange ways.

I walked to my bed and tried to think of a better question to ask in the morning. What's next, 'Why is the sky blue?'

I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes thinking of the girl with the beautiful blue eyes I left back at the New York mansion.

**So finally it's done! Been working on this all week but even still I didn't get time.**

**So today I saw the movie Now You See Me. OHMYGOD IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER! I absolutely loved and then saw The Great Gatsby, loved this one too though Now You See Me is one of my top 5 favorite movies list now.**

**Will try to update better and love the review from all of you**

**So chapter questions YAY**

**Q1: WHO IS EXCITED FOR UNITED WE SPY**

**Q2: How many saw the cover for the House of Hades? Ideas on it please!**

**Q3:Who is ready for Catching Fire!**

**Q4(Just cause I'm movie crazy right now): Who can't wait for the City of Bones movie to come out?!**

**So love you all and will reset the POV for chapter 14! **

**~~Smurfy0001**


	14. Chapter 14

**Long time no see! I know I haven't updated in a while and sorry about that. You know if you ever asked me what my least favorite season is I'd have to say summer. If you're at home you do nothing. I mean I love fanfiction but after a while it seems like you've read a lot and are running out things to read. **

**So anyways not much to say hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation and if you're not try to. TWO IMPORTANT THINGS TO TALK ABOUTTTTTT**

**United We Spy is coming out September 17! Start the countdowns people as of today (6/28/13) we are 81 days from the end!**

**Embassy Row! Ally has announced a new book coming out 2015. Just when we thought we were running out of books to read she makes us happy again. Go to the website to read more….**

**Now onto what we've all been waiting forrrrrr**

**CHAPTER 14 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO, SPIES CAN DO BETTER!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns this all and we are so proud of her.**

Macey POV

Ugh it is absolute torture being the Senator's daughter. Honestly I can't even step out of my hotel room without someone recognizing me.

I put on the smile and did the wave and all that other crap I'm told to do and walked into the streets of New York as fast as possible. IN reality I was miserable. I wanted to be back in Virginia helping my two best friends find our other best friend who decided to run away.

Don't get me wrong I love Cammie and everything but running away for answers alone was stupid. I kept my opinions to myself and tried to be a fly on the wall observing what they said. Then Headmistress Morgan calls and says my family needs me right away in New York. So here I am in the largest city and am utterly bored.

The hotel we booked was beautiful and we had the top suites and everything. This high up on the floors and you had to be big.

I was just simply walking around the streets when my phone buzzed.

**(((LIZ = italics MACEY =bold BEX = underline)))**

'_Mace, need help now'. _I honestly don't know why Liz always tries calling me 'Mace' while texting but I let it slide.

'**What's up Liz?'**

'_Zach just called with Cammie leads in NYC'_

'**WHAT'**

'Yes now get your bloody butt over to him right now. He's at this café down from where you are.'

'**Ok got ya.'**

I put my phone back into my pocket and ran down the street searching for Zach. I spotted some dark brown hair and green eyes sitting at a bench in a Wi-Fi café with a computer. Bingo.

I walked in and ordered a latte to seem normal.

Grabbing the hot drink I walked over and sat in the seat across from him. Zach looked up and noticed I was here.

"Oh finally decided to show McHenry?" I don't know how Cammie can stand that smirk. I want to smack it off that face of his right now.

"Out with it Goode, I don't have all day. Liz said you had some leads to Cams whereabouts now what are they." I was trying to wrap this up as fast as I could.

Zach sighed and closed the lid of his laptop. Bringing that down I could the see the bags from restless sleep on his. An indication of his long days trying to find the girl he loves.

It may be hard for the others to see it but me; I can tell right off the bat that Zach is head- over heels in love with Cammie. Whether he likes it or not he can't get over her and won't stop till she's found. If Zach were in this situation I'm positive Cam would be in the same situation as he's in.

I almost felt bad for him, but then I remembered that it was his idea that got her to leave. Which made me feel bad again, he has to live with the guilt of knowing that she left because he promoted this idea in her head.

"From what I've found Cammie is or was in one of the many houses in this area. She's apparently using a non-retraceable laptop somewhere in this 2 mile radius. I've checked most the houses but there are still some left. Your job is to check the hotels in the area, cause really you're THE Macey McHenry you have to be able to unlock some secrets. So we good on this?"

Zach was throwing out leads and plans and some non-important details all at once. But I'd been trained at Gallagher long enough to formulate a plan to on how to approach each hotel manager and which ones were closest. Three years ago I'd probably never think about doing things like this, oh how the world turns.

"Zach, if you do find happen to find or even see Cammie get her first. Don't contact us until you have Cammie with you ok?" I knew the most important part would be to make sure we have Cammie so we can get her before she runs away again. Zach knew this too, I almost didn't even need to order him around.

His figure was already out the door but I saw him raise his arm in confirmation. I sighed and finished my drink before heading off to the nearest hotel.

It's a good thing Abby taught us how to properly honeypot someone. It's not like Mr. Solomon of all people could teach teenage girls how to seduce information out of men. I mean he could considering he's probably been the seduced every now and then, but we wouldn't learn as much.

I walked into the nearest hotel and was happy to find that the nearest receptionist was a young man, probably an intern on summer training. He wasn't too bad also; time to put that A+ into action.

"Hey there." I walked up to the guy he looked roughly around 19 or so with dark brown hair and eyes, around 5' 6" or so with a good built.

"Hey yourself." He responded with what I guess he thought was a sexy smile but to me it was more like an overdoing it grin.

"Ok so, I was wondering if you and I could take a trip somewhere a little more private." I leaned over the desk getting real close up to him.

"S-s-sure, follow me." He straightened up and led me a room my guess a broom closet, ugh at least find one of the empty ones.

Ok so to spare you the details we just simply made-out. I mean yeah it got a little out of hand like when he pushed me up against the wall and put legs his waist with his shirt off, but I kept it under control.

He finally put me down and was breathing hard; I sobered up real fast and got serious. "More where that came from if I can see the computer." He nodded his head and went for more.

After that he leads me to the computer where I reviewed all the customers' profiles. None of them matched Cammie whatsoever; even if she did change herself there was still no way she was any of them. I double checked the cameras just in case to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"Thanks bud you've been a real help." I kissed him one last time and slapped a napotine patch onto his head. It was one of those Liz made that cleans your memory of the last hour which was perfect for me.

I walked out and went to find another hotel.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~27 hotels and computers later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ugh you know what honeypotting can get tiring after a while. Luckily every time I walked in it was a male at the register AND young too.

I looked up at this fancy hotel and walked in, I wanted to turn around cause at the register I saw the one and only W.W. Hale the Fifth. We had met before at the gala where we were both held hostage and I found out he's holding more secrets then he's letting on.

His face looked hard like he'd just gone through something, I observed him cause I know Hale (as he likes to be called) has a mansion in New York and friends to stay with here. So why was he in a hotel? I was about to find out.

**DONE with this chapter.**

**So what do you think? Did I successfully show Macey? I tried my best; I mean she's not stupid she does train at Gallagher so she ought to know some things by now.**

**She has found their hotel! What happens when Hale knows Macey is stalking him for the time being? Will Cammie wake up and run away to Italy? Will we ever find out how Uncle Eddie knew about Cammie?**

**All those and more will be answered in the later chapters of ATCD SCDB!**

**Try to update more and time for the question**

**Q1: I am debating what rating do you people think this story should be? I don't know between K+ and T. Just saying the typical things you find in T won't be here. As you have read I'm not big on the sexy make-out scenes but I don't putting in a good fight scene when the time comes. So you vote and I'll think on it.**

**ENJOY THE SUMMER AND REVIEW!**

**~Smurfy0001**

**P.s. I need more voting on the polls for POV! I like knowing who you guys want to hear from **


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM BACK FANFICTION WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So I loved the reviews from last chapter and so happy that so many of you really follow and love this story. So what's new with me well I finally started my Japanese class and it's amazing! So far I've learned 20 characters in Hiragana and will soon learn a lot a lot more. **

**Who else is ordering United We Spy from B&N! I definitely want that exclusive epilogue and if you don't know, Ally has said if you buy GG6 from Barnes and Noble there is a special epilogue about what happens after the end. The book can be read without it it's just a lil extra. **

**City of Bones is on its way and who is ready for this movie because I know I am!**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Ally Carter owns everything!**

**I'm also ready to get this chapter started so let's read…**

**CHAPTER 15 OF ATCD, SCDB!**

Macey POV (AGAIN)

I followed the young billionaire heir out the hotel and used my inner-Cammie to blend into the people around me. He was trained in his specialty as a con-artist to know he was being followed; just not enough to know who it was and where were they.

He walked into conveniently the same café where I had met Zach, that could be a coincidence but I know from experience that in this field coicedence is just a myth.

I sat down in a table near him and brought out my phone and shades acting like the typical teenager bored out of her mind.

Hale whipped out his phone in frustration and dialed some number. I was too far away to hear the other person talking but I tried my best to understand the conversation based on Hale.

"Simon, I don't know what strange signal you found but nobody in this café seems suspicious enough to use a tracker on the houses in the neighborhood." Hale sounded upset or mad I couldn't tell. All I know is that someone was able to figure out that Zach was listening in on conversations and computers and traced him to here. The fact that Hale knew someone who got by Zach and possibly Liz, honestly terrified me a little.

The other voice muffled into the background and Hale sighed and sagged his shoulders like he'd had a long day.

"You know what forget it; call me later when you figure out where they are now… I don't know if it's the person who followed me, why would I?... Simon I've telling you for the eighth time I'm not coming back until I forget out who Arianna is!"

That one sentence changed everything. Hale probably had Cammie who was going by the name of Arianna. She was in hiding and he didn't know. OMG I found Cammie! My smile was so large and I swear I felt some tears trying to escape. Macey McHenry does not cry!

"I know Kat is probably mad but just tell her I'll figure this out and come home soon… Alright I understand… Yeah see ya later." Hale finally hung up and moved his fingers through his hair.

He got up from his seat, leaving some change and walked out the door. I followed him in hopes of finally finding my best friend.

**CONTEMPLATED ENDING IT HERE BUT HAD TOO MUCH FREE TIME AND WANT THIS TO PROGRESS!**

I walked around corners and different streets so Hale didn't get so suspicious.

I also entered the hotel a minute after he did so he wouldn't notice me as he looked over his shoulder.

I walked over confidently and stood next to him.

"Well if it isn't W.W. Hale the Fifth. Fancy meeting you at this hotel, I was almost certain you had a house in New York." I knew my approach shocked him and I got the perfect reaction from him.

He looked up at me startled like he didn't expect me to be in the same hotel with him.

He turned to face me with his hand tucked away in his pockets. "Macey McHenry and I what do I owe the pleasure of you following me to my hotel." Hale smirked and even I had to admit that Zach's smirk was way hotter than Hale's. Zach had spent years perfecting his, Hale on the other hand used it on occasions.

"Oh don't flatter yourself to think I'd follow you." Lie. "My parents are staying here and I have to follow them." Truth. "I just came back from exploring all of New York." Lie. "There's a cute little Wi-Fi café down the street that I just left, it was adorable." Half-truth half-lie. Yeah I was in that café but no it wasn't that adorable, I'd seen well.

I thought back to Mr. Solomon's first lesson to Notice Things and saw that Hale's eye dilated about .1293 cm as he realized he just left said café. Hale walked into the open elevator and I followed him.

He looked to the ceiling as if to ask why he was being tortured with my lovely presence.

"Sorry to disappoint but I still need to get to my floor. Oh actually my parents are busy and it's absolutely dreadful inside that room. How about I join you and we watch TV and other things teens do with no time on their hands." I smiled sweetly hoping to get the answer I was waiting for.

Hale hesitated and looked around thinking whether he should risk it and let me in or just let me break in later and I would do that and he knew that.

"Fine but just let me tidy up first." I stopped outside the elevator door. Honestly who says tidy up anymore like really.

I paced the door and listened in on how many breaths I heard inside the room. There were two though one seemed to be far as if in the bathroom. The heavier one who I assumed to be Hale was rushing off and I heard the footsteps reach the place where the other person was. I decided not to wait any longer and went into one of Cammie's favorite places to be in. The vents.

I followed the vents to the room I assumed was the bathroom. In there Hale was frustratingly talking to girl with hair my color. Her face was concealed but she looked super skinny and dark bruises in some places.

I sucked in a breath as she walked away from Hale and I saw my hair and Zach's eyes on the face I hadn't seen that last day in the halls of Gallagher.

The eyes looked up and I saw my best friends new eyes widen as she saw my shocked face up in the vents.

**Just for fun I'm also putting in Hale's POV!**

Hale POV (Skip back a few minutes)

I had gotten a text message earlier from Simon about a computer that was tracing and listening to people in the area. I went to the café Simon said but nobody in the place and anything that seemed like that on their screens.

It was a typical conversation and Simon asked me to come back or rather said Kat asked me to but I couldn't just yet. Especially now that I know someone is following me.

I was standing at the elevator when a familiar voice behind me said," Well if it isn't W.W. Hale the Fifth. Fancy meeting you at this hotel, I was almost certain you had a house in New York." I don't know how I should feel about meeting Macey McHenry here.

I found it odd that she's here while I have a girl who she possibly knows in my room. Coincidences weren't real in our world they were just something we always hoped for.

"Macey McHenry and I what do I owe the pleasure of you following me to my hotel." I smirked and turned around only to see hair that I now realized matched 'Cammie's ' perfectly. I guess I could see now where she took the eyes and hair from.

Macey stood there tall and proud like she always did. It was just her character and something you couldn't take away from her. Of course I knew there was something different about her that you didn't 'expect from senator's daughters.

I figured that out at the gala sometime ago. She said it was the school she went to and I remember them inviting Kat. I realized the symbol on the letter that lady gave Kat and the one in that picture Cammie had were the same. At least I now knew where the connection and what it meant.

"Oh don't flatter yourself to think I'd follow you. My parents are staying here and I have to follow them. I just came back from exploring all of New York. There's a cute little Wi-Fi café down the street that I just left, it was adorable." My eyes widened at her words. Remember what I said about coincidences and how they didn't' exist? I almost believed they did the first part of her story. I HAD seen something on the news about the Senator and his wife in this hotel, nobody mentioned Macey though. But that wasn't struck me, it was the fact that she just described the café where that tracker was found and where I just had my conversation with Simon. My mind flashed to the pretty dark haired girl in one of the booths with shades and a phone. Macey was the one following me, she must somehow know about Arianna or Cammie maybe.

The door finally opened and I walked in relieved to be alone that is until little Miss Princess joined me. 'Why me I thought to myself'. I looked over at her wondering why she chose this one and not the other one that opened next to me.

"Sorry to disappoint but I still need to get to my floor. Oh actually my parents are busy and it's absolutely dreadful inside that room. How about I join you and we watch TV and other things teens do with no time on their hands."

This surprised me for one, Macey doesn't just ask to spend time with you. She asks to spend time and get all your dirty little secrets. Also because I'm pretty sure she's used to being alone so why say she had nothing to do, in New York.

"Fine but just let me tidy up first." I said to her and walked into my room picking up random stuff to look like I cleaned. After that I rushed to the back and saw Cammie in there looking at the bruises on her arms.

She spun around to look at me wondering what was going on."Look I don't care who you are. All I know is you somehow know Macey Mchenry who is now in this hotel, outside this room waiting to come in. You probably ran away so I'd think now on what to do."

Cammie paced and all of a sudden looked up into the vent right above her head.

I don't know what she saw but the words that came next shouldn't have surprised but they did.

"Hello Macey."

I heard the rustle of the vents and the very own Senators landed in front Cammie in the bathroom.

**IM ACTUALLY DONE!**

**Yes the actual ending to this chapter. So what do you think I kinda think this was my most successful.**

**So no worries I have a plan for this story and I think you all will be happy with how it all goes along, so no worries.**

**There will be some things from GG5 like the COC chasing Cammie for the list. Trying to make a good lead up for GG6 but my own version.**

**So question time **

**Q1: What is your favorite chapter from this story so far**

**Q2: What's your favorite book series!**

**Love you all and happy to finally have updated!**

**Until next time**

**~~~Smurfy0001~~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES! How is everyone I've missed you guys and guess what I brought? ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**Ok so I'm sorry but I've been real busy with school and the band which takes up about 4-5 days of the week. **

**I absolutely love the reviews guys! Makes me so happy to log on and see how man people have read and reviewed this story!**

**Two things!:**

**Who watches Game of Thrones? I know it can be kinda disturbing so anyone young reading **

**Let's see what I missed in this time for UNITED WE SPY CAME OUT. I cried at the end just saying, I SAW CATCHING FIRE UGHHHHH so much better than the first. Though R.I.P. to Phillip Hoffman (Plutarch Heavensbee) He died this past week and will be missed. **

**I am going to add info we learned from GG6 into this story just cause I can XD**

**Frozen is an amazing movie gotta love it. Snow was fun who doesn't love the snow!**

**But anyways now it's time for CHAPTER 16 OF ANYTHING THIEVES CAN DO SPIES CAN DO BETTER.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns the Gallagher Girls and will ALWAYS own them**

**CHAPTER 16 OF ANYTHING THIVES CAN DO SPIES CAN DO BETTER!**

Kat POV

I never knew what Hale felt when I left him those many months ago. Just knowing the other is out there where you don't know surrounded by people who can do unimaginable things. In my case I know he's out there with a dangerous girl that Uncle Eddie told us not to be around.

I saw the way Hale even stared at her, almost entranced. I never imagined myself in this position, wondering if my boyfriend could possibly start liking another girl over me.

But I know Hale, why would he fall for a girl he just met when he spent so much time with me. I brought him into our world. I guess that's the only reason I know he won't leave.

Hale lives for this life, he can't live without it and I'm the one who brought him into it. Nobody would look at him the same if he left. Uncle Eddie would make him leave, my father I don't even want to think about. Gabrielle would torture him in her own ways and the guys I actually don't know how'd they'd react.

But with the way he was treated when he took over his grandmothers business then this would be worse.

Hale understands this, and I guess I don't have to worry about him.

He'll come back. I have faith he will. And I'll be here waiting for him, but for now I've decided to continue the research on this girl 'Arianna.'

I thought about the emblem in the picture Simon showed us, and suddenly I wasn't in the townhouse but outside museum with police, SWAT teams, and rich people evacuating a scene. I looked down at my hands and saw the business card and Agent Cameron and Macey McHenry in front of me.

THE BUSINESS CARD! That's where the symbol came from. "SIMON!" I called out for him and ran upstairs. I searched my room and finally came across it. _The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. _On the front was the emblem on the bag.

I nearly cried for joy it explained everything. The identity, fake name, disguise, her skills, technology, it all made sense.

"What's up Kat?" Simon entered my room. I ran up to him and said "Get on your computer and get me the address to this school." He took the card from my hand warily and went to his computer.

I told the others to start packing and got my stuff ready. When I came down Simon was downstairs on his computer looking it up.

"Okay so The Gallagher Academy is located in Roseville, Virginia. Looking on here at some twitter posts you see the towns people commenting about how snobby they are. Apparently it's a boarding school for a bunch of rich snuck up girls. Are you trying to tell me this is where Arianna's from?" Simon asked with a look of disbelief.

"I'm positive the emblem matches and I remember when Hale was in that museum he said Macey McHenry was there but something wasn't right." I was rudely interrupted by Angus. "Wait what do you mean not right?"

I looked around and thought of how to explain it. "I heard her over the comms guys, she knew it all and I mean everything. The lock, the guns they used, different techniques to get out, she knew CIA codes heck she even caught Hale pickpocketing which not everyone can do. She said her school was different."

"Lemme guess she goes to Gallagher?" Gabrielle asked finally seeming interested.

I just nodded my head and looked around, "You thinking what I'm thinking." No need to ask we were all raised together of course we were all thinking the same thing.

"A boarding school filled with rich girls who know weapons and how to kick butt? That sounds hot why aren't we there yet!" Angus and Hamish just high fived each other already anticipating.

Marcus already had the limo and the flight ready. He wanted an explanation just as much as we did. Hale didn't really leave much without letting him know, it was out of his character. "We'll bring him back Marcus just you wait."

We got into the limo and headed off to the airport. Once we were there we boarded the Hale family jet and sat on the long plane to Virginia.

~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER!~~~~~

Finally we arrived in Roseville and decided to check out the park where a bunch of teens were. We approached them hoping for some answers.

"Hey uh we visitng some friends, can you tell us where to find The Gallagher Academy?" Gabrielle asked hoping for the answer from one of the guys. What we got was so unexpected.

"Why would you wanna see them they are just a bunch of snobby girls who look down on everyone else." Said this one guy Dillon, he had so much hate in his voice for who knows why.

"They come here and every now and then and they even try and be nice. Two years ago one tried to get with my man Josh, Cammie was her name. I swear if I ever see her again I'd hit her, I don't even care." We deicded to listen in, the name Cammie was on the letter and we assumed Arianna was her and this could be useful.

"Gosh man what she do?" Angus tried to continue the topic he was useful when he needed to be.

Though this may not have been the best I saw one guy turn around and looked down, I assume he was Josh and the girl with him was his new girlfriend.

"Well first she came and lied saying she was new and homeschooled, then after he did all this crap for her she fakes being kidnapped, who even does that. I don't know the rest of the story but apparently she goes to Gallagher her mom is even the headmistress, can you believe she played him along. Even had the nerve to come back later with a new guy, Zach. Gallagher Girls are no good you're better staying away." Dillon finished and Josh looked angry it probably brought up bad memories for him.

"Well thanks but we still have to go, so directions?" I asked angrily, I didn't even know who I was angry at them or Cammie.

They pointed in the direction and we moved along. I thought of the story and questioned how could a girl do this a guy. I don't know what type of school she goes to but the whole fake kidnap thing made me wonder. If they were anything like Macey then what if that was just an exercise. Macey seemed to know how to handle a hostage situation well, it makes wonder if they practice those.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kat?" Simon asked now nervous as we approached the large grounds. "It's the only idea we have." I said straightforward. We walked around and were met with a huge wall. We didn't have supplies to climb over it. We looked around in hopes of a way in.

We heard a twig snap and turned around, it was Josh following behind. "Hey sorry I just didn't want you to come and think all Gallagher was bad. They aren't, Cammie was nice she risked a lot to even meet me. We just couldn't date after I'm not really mad I've gotten over her." He sounded sincere and I knew he wasn't angry at Cammie earlier but Dillon.

"If it helps she told me where she used to sneak out, something about an escape route they don't use. She liked to call it a secret passageway, it's right over there behind that bush." He pointed over, we all looked and noticed the entrance way hidden I turned around to say thank you but Josh was already leaving with his head down. I guess he wasn't all over Cammie just yet.

"Ok so are we gonna stand here all day or is someone going in?"Gabrielle asked annoyed.

I led the way and we entered the secret passage, why would she call it that if it wasn't anything else. We walked along and after a good 15 minutes saw some light. We walked slowly and saw we were behind some curtains. I noticed a girl who had dark complexion and dark brown hair. She had a bag around her shoulder and was in some school uniform. I remembered her being the girl from the picture just with clothes on. Suddenly a familiar voice came and called her out.

"Bex I heard you were looking for me what is it?" Looking to the corner we saw Nick strutting down the halls wearing a boys uniform that matched the one Bex had on. We were shocked I'm surprised we didn't gasp in shock. We had an idea Nick knew Arianna but it was true. "Guys are you as confused as me?" Simon asked but we just quietly put our hands over his mouth and listened in.

"Zach called Liz, said he has a lead on Cammie in New York we're gonna leave with the others later on." Bex, I wonder if that' s a nickname, said in a hurry and with a slight smile on her face. Nick's eyes widened I guess he realized we are or at least the house is New York.

"That's great when are we leaving?" He asked I could tell though he was actually happy to be going.

"As soon as Liz, Grant, and Jonas are ready. Macey is already there and doing some searching and so is Zach. Just get your stuff and meet by the passage and midnight, got it?" Bex was already walking away before Nick could even answer, he just nodded and walked in the opposite way in a hurry. I turned around and looked at everyone.

"Guys we gotta figure out how we are going to talk to them before midnight." I said in a hushed voice. "Well I think its needless to say that Arianna is Cammie, I mean the profile is too much the same for her to not be." Hamish was right there was no way it could be some strange coincidence.

We walked closer and went to look out again hoping to find some where to get out.

I nodded and looked at Simon "Can you try breaking the school website?" I was expecting a quick yes or even for him to say he already did it. But that wasn't the case. "I've tried for the past 10 hours too, It's impossible too. Who ever made the walls must've been a genius." I looked down dissapointedly. They probably had cameras everywhere and we wouldn't be able to get out.

I looked out trying to see if Nick was still insight he was our only chance of ever getting out of here unseen. A bell rang though and the halls clear, I guess everyone went to class and now were stuck here.

I heard a heel clicked the wall next to the curtain. The curtain was opened and light flooded into the dark hall. There in front of us was a face that was familiar to me. First I saw bit of Cammie and wondered if they were related, then I was taken back museum and the card and the face of the hand giving it to me.

"Kat dear, when I said you were welcome anytime I was hoping you would come in through the gates." Agent Camerons voice entered the passage and we stood shocked.

**Ok I Know it's kinda bad but I wanna start another story not replace this one but a different one. So here the topics I know very well and am willing to do**

**Percy Jackson, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, Gallagher, Heist, Hunger Games, Naruto, FMA (Brotherhood only), SAO, and Hitman reborn. I'd love to do a crossover just as long as it nots Anime/Book crossover I can never stand those. But anyways Tell me what you think!**

**Love the reviews thank you all!**

**Until next time!**

**~Smurfy0001**


End file.
